Gratsu Drabbles
by Ms. Writing for Fun
Summary: Fairy Tail is much more than just a destructive guild. Within this collection of one shots and drabbles you'll be introduced to the hardships, friendship, and love of our favorite fire breathing and ice molding wizard. Are they really just rivals or are they actually hiding something behind the scenes? Genderbent and AU themes may be included. Read and find out what'll happen!
1. Home

A.N: I'm a bit nervous to put this up since I have read _so _many great stories about Gray and Natsu together that I feel like this doesn't compete with the other writers. Besides that, this is my first story being published so I'm completely new on this site. I haven't had anyone read my stories so I'm unsure if they are just appealing to myself or others as well. That being said I know my writing isn't perfect and I could polish up quite a few skills; which is exactly why I'm writing here. I want to improve my quality in work and to do so I would love to hear some reviews from others. I'll be able to find out what needs my attention and what I'm doing fine.

I should mention that I would love to find a beta reader who would work with me. I'm unsure how exactly to go about that though, since I'm new. If anyone is willing to beta-read my drabbles and/or one-shots please feel free to send me a private message and maybe we can work this out? Thank you very much!

Words before my A.N: 617

Please enjoy,

Ms. Writing for Fun

* * *

><p><span>Home<span>

He sighs quietly to himself as he stares down at his partner, a small frown forming on his face. Why did his rival have to have a bad hero complex? He'll admit that his rival is strong, but why does he find it necessary to jump in front of an unknown spell? It wasn't even supposed to hit the flame-brain! He was the one that should have been hit, not the dragon slayer. He takes another deep breath before sweeping his eyes over his rival's body, taking in his condition.

The cheerful, loud dragon slayer is laying on the bed with a pale like complexion; his salmon hair isn't as spiky or warm looking, and his muscles seem to be non-existant. Happy told him that his eyes are just playing tricks on him, but he doesn't believe that at all. His rival isn't suppose to look weak and frail. He's supposed to be blowing up towns, kicking bad guys asses, and creating the home like quality in the guild. He isn't suppose to be laying in a bed, unconscious.

No, that should be where he is. Gray tears his eyes away from Natsu's helpless state and scowls, glaring at the wall opposite of him. Lucy took Happy away to get him some food while Erza is at the guild, explaining the situation to the master. Erza and Lucy both told him to stop sulking but how is he suppose to act? Natsu took the hit for him!

As soon as the spell struck the salmon dragon slayer he fell down with a silent scream escaping his lips. He tried to stand up. He really did, but Gray watched as Natsu collapsed on the ground, unmoving. He thought that Natsu died! Natsu is supposed to be the guild's heart; if they found out that Natsu died taking a hit that was meant for himself... he can only shiver at the thought.

Furious at the wizard Gray took him out quickly and would have killed the other wizard if Natsu didn't wake up and smile weakly at him, informing him that he's alive. After that Natsu fell back to sleep and hasn't woken up since. Erza and Lucy arrived with Happy shortly after and took one look at the battlegrounds before rushing home with Natsu. Mirajane checked on him, but informed them that she couldn't do anything. Natsu had to wake up on his own. Before leaving the Gray's house she gave him a sad look and muttered that Natsu might not even wake up again.

They wanted to bring Natsu to the guild at first but realized that would have been a bad idea. The guild feels strongly about the hot-headed idiot and would have went crazy at the condition the sleeping dragon is in.

Too lost in his own thoughts Gray misses Natsu's twitching hand. Why couldn't Natsu allow the spell hit himself instead? The spell was meant for him! Natsu had nothing to do with it, so why..? They are rivals. Unknowingly a few tears escapes Gray's eyes, slowly rolling down his cheek.

Gray jumps in surprise when he felt something wipe across his face, forcing him to pay attention. His eyes widen slightly at the sight of Natsu smiling softly at him with his eyes half-open.

"I'm home, Gray," Natsu whispers quietly, letting his hand drop soundlessly back on the bed. Gray wipes his own tears away from his eyes before attempting to glare at Natsu.

"Don't you _ever _do that again, Natsu, ever," Gray warns with his glare disappearing into a demanding look. From that day on Gray promises himself to take care of Natsu better; the idiot doesn't need to fight alone.

* * *

><p>Please don't forget to review and I hope you're interesting in reading another one!<p>

Ms. Writing for Fun


	2. Stripper

A.N: Here is my second little drabble. It's shorter than the first but I thought it was a pretty cute semi-friendship drabble. This is when they first meet (without Erza knocking them into a wall). I wanted to thank everyone who reviewed, followed, and placed this story under favorites. I haven't had a large amount of people reading it, but it's nice to know at least some are. So thank you for that!

Yet again I would love for you to send me a review; please enjoy the story!

Ms. Writing for Fun

Words without A.N: 453

* * *

><p><span>Stripper<span>

Gray Fullbuster raises his eyebrow curiously at the newest addition to the family. The young child has spiky pink hair, dark green eyes, tan skin, and actually has some muscle already. To say the least, Gray is completely confused. The little kid couldn't have been older than himself, in fact he's pretty sure that the little one is younger than him. Once the guild master finished the Fairy Tail guild the little pinkette walks away, sniffing around the guild. Gray narrows his eyes in suspicion. Why on earthland is he _sniffing _the guild?

Deciding that the newest member wasn't worth his attention Gray sits down, chewing on his cup of ice he had earlier. He crosses his legs and leans back, humming.

"Hey, why are you only wearing your boxers?" the new kid asks, scaring Gray half to death. Gray didn't even hear him walking! When Gray didn't answer right away the kid's eyes widen in surprise before pointing a finger accusingly at him and shouting, "You're a stripper, ain't ya?" The guild became quiet as soon as that phrase left the kid's mouth before laughter escapes the adults lips.

"I ain't no stripper you girly idiot," Gray hisses back, slamming his cup of ice down and leaning towards the kid, daring him to argue.

"Girly? I ain't no girl!"

"Oh yeah? Then what's up with your pink hair, huh?"

"It ain't pink! It's salmon. Say it with me, salmon!" Gray rolls his eyes and keeps his mouth close, watching the pinkette begin to jump up and down in anger.

"That is definitely pink, kid." Gray replies, smirking, "Little boy don't know his colors yet?"

"You bastard! Take that back! Igneel did a great job at teaching me human stuff!"

"Gray and Natsu, that's enough," the guild master interrupts, knowing Igneel is a taboo when talking to Natsu, especially if someone is bad talking him.

_"Natsu? _You are named after a season?" Gray snorts, changing the subject easily. He would be lying to say he wasn't curious about that human comment, but upsetting and disobeying the master isn't something he wants to do.

"Gray? You are named after a color?" Natsu mocks back, sending Gray a glare of his own, "At least I ain't sitting in the guild butt naked." Gray pauses in mid-sentence and glances down, his eyes widening in surprise.

When the hell did he take off his boxers?! Natsu laughs as Gray jumps up, running around the guild looking for his clothes. Natsu walks away and finds a different table to sit at.

Maybe staying here for a few days wouldn't be so bad. Gray is fun to tease, the guild master is nice, and the environment is rather nice.

* * *

><p>Please don't forget to write a review and I hope to see you next time!<p>

Ms. Writing for Fun


	3. His

A.N: I'd like to introduce my third one-shot to this series! It's longer than my last two and I hope you'll be able to enjoy it! A little notice for some readers, though. Natsu's character is a **girl **in this one-shot. So please, if it offends you or if you are not interested in genderbent stories, don't read it. You've been warned. (Well, you can read it, but please don't whine about me changing his gender).

Once again, thank you to all who have read this series, reviewed, followed, and placed this story on their favorites list. I truly hope I'm improving with every drabble I put up. (I'm not getting too many reviews so I'm unsure what area I should be working on more. Or if I'm doing anything wrong in that matter...).

Oh, I would also like to point out that I'm still searching for a **beta-reader** if anyone is interested in teaching me how exactly we do that here. Thank you very much!

Words without A.N: 1,404

Please enjoy the story,

Ms. Writing for Fun

* * *

><p><span>His<span>

Natsu Dragneel puffs her cheeks out in annoyance, rolling her eyes at the girls checking out her half-naked teammate, obviously enjoying the kind view he's offering. With the way his muscles flexed when he walked, his eyes narrowing at any movement he deems out-of-place, and don't even get her started on his eight pack.

He is simply handsome. A teasing, handsome young man who teases Natsu daily with that deep 'v' line leading downwards. Her cheeks begin to flush bright red, causing her to turn away in embarrassment.

She did not just talk about her teammate like that. Nope. No way.

Gray isn't handsome; he's an annoying ice molding idiot that gets too protective over her. Seriously. Gray _hates _it when she gets hurt. In fact, if someone he notices hurts her, he goes on a rampage and takes the threat out before they can get another hit in.

She thought it was sweet, but sometimes she couldn't help but to grow frustrated and... and another emotion she hasn't been able to detect. She knew she felt something, but the feeling is something she can't place.

And she tried to place it without asking anyone for help. Lucy would just squeal and talk her ears off while Erza would... well, Erza would do something that'll probably cause harm to the pinkette without meaning too.

Unless she's in another argument with Gray.

Then Erza would become the violent beast Fairy Tail knows.

Shaking her head lightly she focuses on her surroundings, groaning loudly when she heard another girl squealing in excitement at the sight of Gray walking closer to her. Only. Wearing. His. Damn. Boxers.

"Gray!" Natsu finally shouts, hitting his chest roughly (or tried too, her strength wavered as soon as her hand came in contact with his fine, fine chest), "Please put some clothes on! Your fangirls are driving me absolutely crazy!" Oh yes, this isn't the first time she blew up on him about his stripping habit. Normally she's fine with him walking around how he wants, but with every squeal and thud (from fangirls fainting) she grew more annoyed. Unknowingly her heart beats faster, noticing him staring down at her with amusement dancing in his black, coal like eyes.

He's finding this amusing. That damn ice bastard enjoys the frustrating look she throws him before wrinkling her nose in confusion, trying to put a name to the emotion she's feeling.

Oh yes. He knew how his actions affect the fire-breathing dragon slayer. And he likes it. He's the only one who can make her put that beautiful expression on her face.

"Oh?" he asks, lowering his gaze to her hand that's still laying gently on his chest, "What's the difference? I always walk around like this." Lies. Well, kind of. He might have purposely lost the clothes faster than usual to see the cute expression Natsu makes. And he doesn't regret his choice. The pinkette's cheeks begin to glow soft pink, embarrassment creeping in unannounced.

Stuttering out the pinkette argues, "You're walking with me." He isn't allowed to allow other girls to drool over his body. Only she can do that.

...

It's not like she _actually _drools over his body. At all.

"You know I just get to damn hot sometimes. Magnolia is so warm," he replies in his sexy voice, daring her to challenge him again. Once he notices that her hand is still touching his chest he chuckles, his eyes gleaming in pleasure. He takes a few steps closer to the pinkette, forcing her to back up in a wall. His fangirls silently seethe behind them, but the pair chooses to ignore them, completely absorb in each other.

Damn. He loves it when Natsu gets like this.

She leans back onto the wall and crosses her arms over her chest, refusing to admit that she even touched him in the first place. Unknowingly she gave him a good look at her lovely cleavage. And he'll admit it. He steals a good look at those beautiful chest she hides underneath the bandages.

Her eyes begin to darken as he leans closer, smirking in accomplishment as she shyly presses her thighs together with her small tongue darting out and nervously licking her dry lips. His eyes immediately drop and watches as her tongue sweeps across her lips before going back into her mouth, causing him to shift even closer in need.

Damn it. Doesn't this woman know what she does to him? The way her cheeks heat up, her shyness kicking in, and her squirming draws him in. He knew Juvia would be jealous and the guild would have mixed feelings. Some would tell him it's about time he broke down and others would be... rather threatening to his manhood.

Meanwhile, Natsu stares up shyly at Gray through her eyelashes, swallowing nervously when she notices his eyes changing. She couldn't exactly describe what happened, but she notices some type of change. She squirms a little further away from Gray and blushes more, looking away while the heat becomes unbearable.

Heat? Unbearable? She's a fire dragon slayer for pete's sake! How can this heat become something she's frustrated with? She shyly steals a glance at the silent man and pauses, her mouth becoming dry.

He's only wearing his boxers. He's only wearing his boxers and he pinned her against a wall.

"Oi, stripper, put some damn clothes on!" Natsu whines out, attempting to stop the heat from forming in her more.

"No thanks," Gray replies, watching as Natsu's lips open slightly in surprise, "I'm too comfortable in this position."

"Well would you kindly move yourself from my bubble?" she questions, raising her eyebrow, challenging him.

Ha. As if he'd move when she's looking at him like _that_. Did he mention that she's rubbing her thighs even more?

Unable to hold himself back anymore he leans forward, keeping his eyes lock onto hers, and closes the gap between their lips, silencing anymore complaints the pinkette has.

Her eyes widen in surprise when his lips press firmly against hers, he places his hand on the wall behind her, trapping her within his arms as he slowly licks her lips, asking for entrance.

The pinkette slowly closes her eyes and stands on her tippy toes, weaving her hands into his black locks. After a few seconds she opens her mouth slightly, gasping when she felt him nip her lips in approval before his tongue slips into her mouth.

"Gray! Natsu! Where on earthland have you been? The guild has been worried about you and we overheard a few citizens saying that you guys were fighting aga-" Erza stops, her eyes twitching in annoyance at the sight in front of her. She stops behind Gray and _nicely_ (forcefully) pulls him away from the stuttering pinkette.

"Hey!" Gray argues before turning silent. Uh oh. Erza caught him.

"Natsu, dear," Erza speaks calmly, turning her attention to the shy, thigh rubbing, pinkette, "Lucy is going to take you to my room. We are going to have a girls night out, okay?" As soon as she said Lucy's name Lucy shows up, her eyes widening in surprise.

What exactly did she just walk into?

"Okay," Natsu replies quietly as her eyes begin to lighten up again. Lucy walks forward and grabs onto Natsu's arm gently before pulling her away, laughing inwardly at the situation. From Lucy's point of view Gray made out with the oblivious dragon slayer and Erza is about to punish him.

"_Gray,_" Erza hisses as she turns around, her eyes flashing dangerously, "How many times do we have to tell you? Stop taking advantage of the poor girl!" Pausing she adds, "Natsu doesn't understand what you're doing to her. Perhaps, if you actually take her out on a date, we'll leave you guys in privacy.

"Actually... I am demanding that you don't go on a date with her until Lucy explains what dating is." Erza nods her head lightly at the thought.

The girls will make sure Natsu understands the danger of having a boyfriend.

Especially one like Gray who enjoys turning Natsu on in the middle of a street.

* * *

><p>Thank you again for reading this chapter! I do hope you enjoyed it as much as I wrote it. Please leave a review? I would love to know what others thought of this story!<p>

Until next time,

Ms. Writing for Fun


End file.
